1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to an image display device and a driving method thereof, which lead to the enhancement of display quality by adjusting the depth of a Three-Dimensional (3D) image, and can reduce fatigability due to viewing of the 3D image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As enlarging and thinning of display devices are required by consumers in the market, technology for enlarging and thinning the display devices is being developed. The demands of Flat Panel Display (FPD) devices, which are thin and light and consume a low power, are increasing.
As FPD devices, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display (FED) devices and Light Emitting Diode (LED) display devices are being researched.
In such FPD devices, the application fields of LCD devices are being expanded because the LCD devices are easily manufactured and have drivability of drivers, low power consumption, thin thickness, high image quality and a large screen.
LCD devices include a liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix type, a backlight unit that supplies light to the liquid crystal panel, and a driving circuit that drives the liquid crystal panel.
In each pixel, the alignment of liquid crystal is changed by an electric field that is generated by a potential difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and an image is displayed by aligning the liquid crystal and controlling the transmittance of light that is supplied from the backlight unit.
Recently, as a vivid image is increasingly required by users, LCD devices for displaying a Two-Dimensional (2D) image and 3D image are being developed.
LCD devices (hereinafter referred to as 3D LCD devices) for displaying a 3D image generally realize the 3D image with binocular parallax of a viewer, and are largely categorized into LCD devices with 3D special glasses and LCD devices with no 3D special glasses.
As a type using 3D special glasses, a Shutter Glass (SG) type and a patterned retarder type have been developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, the shutter glass type of LCD device sequentially displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image with time, and selectively transmits the sequentially displayed left-eye image and right-eye image through 3D special glasses, thereby realizing a 3D image.
Referring to FIG. 2, the patterned retarder type of LCD device spatially divides a display area of a liquid crystal panel to display a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and selectively transmits the left-eye image and right-eye image through linear polarization film glasses or circular polarization film glasses, thereby realizing a 3D image.
A related art 3D LCD device has a limitation in that fatigability is caused by viewing of a 3D image, and thus, research for solving the limitation is being conducted. There are various causes that affect fatigability due to viewing of the 3D image. Among the causes, a main cause is mismatch between the accommodation and convergence of eyes.
In the related art 3D LCD device, binocular accommodation and convergence are mismatched when a Depth Of Field (DOF) value (ΔD) is greater than 0.2D (i.e., ΔD>0.2D), causing fatigability in viewing a 3D image.
When binocular accommodation and convergence are mismatched, the related art 3D LCD device cannot compensate for the mismatch because the 3D image viewing environments of viewers are not considered. Particularly, in the related art 3D LCD device, it is impossible to adjust the depth of the 3D image, and thus, the display quality of the 3D image is degraded, causing fatigability in viewing the 3D image.